Some-Nindroid to Love
by SergeantSarcasm7
Summary: The guys are bored so they go out for Karaoke. The ninjas are convinced to sing Somebody to love by Queen as Zane as the lead singer and the rest as backups! WARNING FANGIRL DEATHS (JK! well... no actual dieing or anything...) this is a late birthday present for ZaneWalker and it contains the OCS from my story. But all you Zane-fangirls will love this!


Some-nindroid to love

**Ok so this is a late birthday present for ZaneWalker and it contains the OCS from my story, Captivating Contrasts. Do not be thrown off by that you don't need to read it or anything to get the point of this. Oh I do not Own this song!**

**None POV**

It was any normal day on the bounty for the ninja and Cosmic Legion, but not for long... The Ninja where sitting in the game room, bored out of their minds

"I AM SICK OF THIS GAME!" Jay says before he throws his game controller on the ground. There has not been much Serpentine activity lately. The cosmic legion then walks in the game room as well.

"I had a feeling they would be bored as well" Emma says and Anne hands her five bucks

"Mental note, don't make bets with Emma anymore..."

"Are you all bored as well?" Kai asks and Anne, Nya, Cece and Emma nodd

"What should we do then?" Cece asks and everyone in the room is silent thinking pensively.

"How about karaoke?" asks Jay boldly? Before anyone rejects the idea Emma speaks out.

"Why not?" she says and everyone else agrees. Later they all leave to go to a new place where they have karaoke. Sitting at a table the ninja think hard of what song they should sing. That is when the girls get an idea.

"They will never agree to this you know that right?" Anne whispers to Emma

"If it is the last thing I do they WILL SING THAT SONG! Emma says which brings the attention of the ninja. After a while they look back at the list of songs

"Who do you think should sing the main voice?" Nya asks.

"The best singer obviously!" says Cece.

"Who could that be?" Anne asks

"Zane" they all say at once.

"Yes?" Zane heard his name

"Oh... Ummm..." Nya begins

"Nothing!" Cece says.

"So how we going to get them to sing it?" asks Cece.

"I got an idea..." Emma says.

After attempts of extortion, torture, hypnotism, bribery, blackmail, and other 'persuasive' forms of action the ninja finally agree to sing somebody to love by queen as Zane as the lead singer and the rest of the ninja as backup singers.

**A/N bold is everyone besides Zane, **_italics is Zane, __**both are everyone. **_**Listen to the song or something…**_**) **_

_Can_ **anybody find me somebody to love**  
_Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
_**(Take a look at yourself)**  
_Take a look in the mirror and cry_ **(and cry) **  
_Lord what you're doing to me_ **(yeah, yeah)**  
_I have spent all my years in __**believing you**__  
__**But I just can't get no relief, **__Lord!_  
_Somebody_ **(somebody)** _ooh somebody_ **(somebody)**  
_**Can anybody find me**__ somebody to love…?  
_  
(A/N author died of an epic fan-girl death then is brought back to life by Samukai to continue writing the awesomeness)

_Yeah,  
I work hard_ **(he works hard)** _every day of my life_  
_I work till I ache in my bones_  
_At the end_ **(at the end of the day)  
**_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_  
_I get down_ **(down)** _on my knees_ **(knees)  
**_And I start to __**pray**__  
Till the tears run down from my eyes_  
_**Lord **__somebody_ (**somebody),** _ooh somebody  
_**(Please)** _**Can anybody find me**__ somebody to love...?_  
**(He works hard)  
**_Everyday_ (**everyday)** _**- I try and I try and I try**_  
_But everybody wants to put me down_  
_They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
_Ah, got no common sense  
__**I got nobody left to believe in**__  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Oh Lord**  
_**Ooh somebody - ooh somebody**_  
_**Can anybody find me**__ somebody to love…?_  
**(Can anybody find me someone to love?)**  
_Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat _**(You just keep losing and losing)  
**_I'm OK, I'm alright_ **(he's alright - he's alright)**  
_I ain't gonna face no defeat_ **(yeah, yeah)**  
_I just gotta get out __**of this prison cell**_  
_**One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, **_**Lord!**_**  
**_**Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love**  
**Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love, love, love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody  
Somebody find me  
Somebody find me somebody to love  
**_**Can anybody find me **__somebody to love…?_

_****_**(Find me somebody to love)  
**_Ooh  
_**(Find me somebody to love)**  
_Find me somebody, somebody_ **(find me somebody to love) **_somebody, somebody to love_  
**(Find me somebody to love)  
**_Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me_  
_Ooh - somebody to love  
_**(Find me somebody to love)  
**_Ooh  
_**(Find me somebody to love)**  
_Find me, find me, find me somebody to love_  
**(Find me somebody to love)**_  
Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love, love, love!  
Wooo find me, find me find…  
_  
With jaws hanging on for dear life and many Zane fan-girls deaths when they finish a large around of applause bursts everyone's eardrums from the amount people clapping and Yelling. After being sued for the countless fan-girl deaths Emma (and the author) is rewarded with the key to Ninjago city for bringing this epic fantasy to life.

**Yup! If you loved this please check out my other story captivating Contrasts! It is really good! Not one of those cliché Mary-sue stories! I hope Zane walker and the other people who have read it could agree to that! But I hope you like this! Please tell me what you all think! R&R!**


End file.
